


Do me good

by Emery_chan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Zoro, M/M, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Uke Zoro, Wall Sex, lawzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emery_chan/pseuds/Emery_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Law didn't know that forming an alliance with the Straw Hats meant he could fuck their sexy drunken swordsman. Not that he complained.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Pure smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do me good

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really awkward with notes and stuff so uhh if you're wondering only Zoro is drunk (don't ask how much he drank to accomplish that - his secret shall never be revealed) and yeah. 
> 
> Also, I didn't know that there was a wall sex tag. Meh.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

„Law, _fuck_...“

Zoro moaned, head thrown back, and the only thing he could focus on was Law, his hot, pulsing cock buried deep inside him, stretching him, _fucking him so damn good._

The grip around his thighs tightenend as Law thrust inside him hard, their wet skin slapping against each other as he filled Zoro again.

Zoro could feel it all, every pulse of Law's huge cock, rubbing against his tight walls, filling him up to the brim.

„ _Zoro-ya_...“

It was just a low groan, but Law's voice cracked as he slid in deeper. _Fuck, he was in so deep, and Zoro-ya felt so tight, so hot, so good_. Zoro's mind went blank when he felt Law's cock brush against his prostate, pleasure making his toes curl. He arched his back off the wall and tightenend his legs aroung Law's hips, because _fuck_ , the feeling of being fucked by Law _against a wall_ was exciting him more than it should.

Law pulled out, the slick sound and their panting the only noise. Zoro groaned as he felt Law's cock moving out of him, leaving him empty, _needy_.

„Law...“ Zoro groaned impatiently, grinding his hips down, but two strong tattoed hands pressed them into the wall. „Zoro-ya...“ Law's gaze made him stop in his moves, unable to look away. While most of the time Law seemed to be unreadable, right now, Law held nothing back, the lust, the want to be close to Zoro, the urge to _claim_ him as his and his alone. He leaned in, wet cock teasingly sliding over Zoro's pink hole, making the swordsman tremble. He licked at Zoro's neck, secretly savoring the taste of him. Zoro leaned in to the touch, desperate to feel _Law_ , no matter how.

However, Law placed a kiss right under his jawline before he pulled away again, locking eyes with Zoro. His voice was dark as he whispered, „I want you.“

„Then hurry up and _fuck me_.“

And while Law obliged and started to thrust into Zoro in a fast pace, each thrust hard and so fucking _deep_ , leaving Zoro moaning and clinging to Law, he thought about his own words. But no matter how he turned it, he didn't lie. He wanted Zoro, but he wanted _all_ of him.

He couldn't keep up those thoughts for long, way too distracted by the hot tightness clenching around him, and Zoro clinging to him. Fuck, he needed this badly, his cock was throbbing as he fucked hard into Zoro, holding him in place while he pushed in, searching for his prostate. If he angled his thrusts like this, then- „ _Oh_ , _fuck....L-Law...ah..._ “ Zoro almost lost his mind as his sweet spot was being rubbed over and over. Law had found the perfect angle, and nothing turned him on more than Zoro, the man he desired most, moaning his name.

Zoro's fingernails dug into Law's shoulders as he was getting fucked; he was getting close, every hard thrust pushing him further to the edge, he wouldn't last long.

Law felt dizzy, all he could see was Zoro, looking so fucking perfect impaled on his cock and writhing in pleasure. The image made his insides tighten as he started to fuck into Zoro faster, _harder_.

Zoro threw his head back, „Fuck, yes... _Law_.“ He looked down and past his hard leaking cock and saw Law's fat cock disappearing inside his ass. He moaned and looked up, only to lock gazes with Law, who was watching him with wide eyes.

Maybe it was the way he looked at him, but Zoro leaned in and pressed his mouth to Law's, their first kiss that night. Law's hips stuttered for a moment before they picked up their brutal pace again, but he was lost in the feeling of Zoro's plump lips on him, way too _soft_ as he opened his mouth and let his tongue brush against Zoro's.

Law suddenly felt light-headed, he didn't know if it was the unbelievably hot tightness of Zoro around his cock or the way Zoro tilted his head and eagerly opened his mouth to let their tongues meet in a heated, passionate dance. His senses were invaded with Zoro's taste, sake and an unexplainable sweetness that had him craving for more, more, _more_.

His hands curved around Zoro's ass, squeezing it. While his tongue greedily claimed Zoro's mouth, his slender fingers spread his buttocks apart, and he gave another hard thrust. And suddenly he was in so _deep_ again, and Zoro moaned into the kiss, shamelessly rutting back against the cock filling him up, he was so close, the heat already coiling in his gut, ready to explode.

All Law could think of was Zoro, Zoro, _Zoro_ , and he was so close, but he had his pride and wouldn't come before he thouroughly took care of Zoro, who was trembling and moaning in pleasure. Law fastenend his pace, ruthlessly slamming his cock into the wet heat engulfing him, determined to make Zoro come undone.

Zoro couldn't take it any more, his prostate was hit with each thrust, and he was reduced to a mess, flushed and drooling, trying to kiss Law back as good as he could. But Law had total control over him, each slam of his hips pushing Zoro closer to the edge, closer, closer-

As soon as Zoro felt a rough hand around his cock, stroking him _just right_ , Zoro came, back arched, wave after wave of hot pleasure coursing through his body. His mind went completely blank and he felt like he was flying, only able to break their kiss to cry out Law's name as he shot his come inbetween their bodies. _Oh fuck_.

Law grit his teeth as he felt Zoro clench around him, so he picked up his pace, his grip on Zoro bruising as he slammed back into him, chasing his own release. Just a little to push him over the edge, as suddenly Zoro, all fucked out, thighs still trembling, leaned in and placed a kiss on Law's neck. And Law, Law came then and there, grunting out „Zoro-ya...“ as he was coming. His vision blurred as he felt nothing but pure bliss while filling Zoro up with his come, painting his insides white.

They stayed like that for a while, Law holding Zoro up and in an embrace, the strain in his arms nothing compared to the feeling of Zoro's skin beneath his fingertips. Zoro had a hard time breathing, being trapped between the wall and Law, who lay his head on his shoulder, still trembling from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Zoro's head was still spinning as he gingerly reached out to touch Law's hair, but he quickly pulled his hand away when Law looked up, eyes glazed and a faint blush on his cheeks. „Zoro-ya..“ He grunted before pulling out of the swordsman. Zoro shivered when he felt Law's come dribble out of his hole and down to his thighs. Then Law slowly set Zoro down so he was standing again, but he kept his arms wrapped around his waist, holding him close.

Maybe, just maybe he lovingly kissed Zoro's head and helped him back into his pants. And maybe Zoro reached for one of Law's hands and traced the tattoed letters with his thumb. And maybe Law accepted the bittersweet feelings that were secretly blooming in his chest as much as he accepted Zoro curling up against him as they both drifted to sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And BECAUSE I'm so awkward with notes and stuff I also wanted to keep on rambling. So, uh, I kind of got really distracted by writing the smut, so the characterization is just shit.
> 
> But if you've read until here, thank you!
> 
> And please tell me if there are grammar mistakes and stuff, english isn't my native language.


End file.
